Ten Commandments
The Ten Commandments「十戒 Jikkai」 are an extremely powerful group of ten elite warriors who are the strongest amongst the Vatican . Handpicked by the Hideyoshi Toyotomi himself, each member possesses a Commandment「戒禁 Kaigon」, a unique power gifted to them by Toyotomi which delivers a unique curse to whoever breaks a rule specific to each member. This power is absolute; it cannot be opposed even by its wielder, although members of the Ten Commandments are immune to all other Commandments except for their own. The curses will only be lifted if the victim defeats its wielder or at the victim's death. The Commandments can be removed from their wielder if he or she gives their consent or if they are left powerless, unable to fight or die. Overview The Ten Commandments were formed when the Hideyoshi Toyotomi decided he needed a legion of his own under his control, planned to give half of his power to his servants and thus conquer all at once to get rid of both Erebus and Grim. To be rid of a world without magic, and magic beginnings. However, in order not to give too much power to a single individual and put his position at risk, he divided half of his power into ten fragments and handed them to ten of his elite warriors in the form of Commandments. Three thousand years ago, Erebus and Grim fought for sake of dividing the magical world. During the great battle, Jolly became mixed up and became an "artificial Khalid" by the will of the Celestial Force. Burning with his hatred for both Erebus and Grim, the two leaving war and famine behind and destroying everything he loved, fueled his hate to destroy everything magical. Through years and years of researching about his own "magic", thus he formed his own faction that recruited those who were also hurt by magic. However, realizing he wasn't going to be on par with either the Callisto Mafia or Asgard, he created his own army. They are handpicked and selected by Jolly himself. Due to there commandments, they age slower and keep young bodies for a long time for certain Commandments. Several members have claimed to hate humans and consider themselves superior. However, all Commandments where all once human. In order to become a Commandment, they must trade in there heart. The spot where the heart should be is often replaced with a hollowed hole. Other Commandment Abilities 'Natural command of all Hollow': All Commandments have the ability to command Hollow to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically. The extent of this influence is so complete that Commandments can command Hollows to self-destruct, even if it is against the Hollow's will. 'Hollow Blood Oil Immunity': Though they are human, Commandments are immune to the poisonous effects of Hollow blood oil, though it is noted by Joan that it tastes terrible. K11, however, likes the taste of Hollow Blood Oil. 'Physical Prowess: ' It was shown that even without training, Commandments are naturally able to physically endure things that would fatally injure regular humans. This is only enhanced for the Commandments who can easily overpower trained humans and even take on enemies exorcists at once. 'Hogyoku': The driving force behind the will that all Commandments feel, it creates their thirst for blood and their hatred of those who possess magic and those who wield them, and, when a Commandment life-threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically. 'Familial Empathy': Commandments are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden them. 'Auto-healing: ' This ability is so developed that they can heal almost instantaneously. 'Innocents: ' Instead of using magic, Commandments use Innocents which is the will from the Hogoyoku has given them, and usage of their holy weapons. Members BiJWTZjs6.jpg|Alexander Archer the Purity|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Archer GxHGLprm44.jpg|Allen Brooks the Truth|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Allen_Brooks 79mdQKnthD0.jpg|Amy Brooks the Faith|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Brooks 2Yr5fqQ9.jpg|Giovanni Di Ortolani the Piety|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Giovanni_Di_Ortolani XhouPbYM09.jpg|Frankenstien the Repose|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein NBt27KFT939.jpg|Jeanne d'Arc the Reticence|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Jeanne_d%27Arc BLUAv4Df9.jpg|Kent Airway the Selflessness|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Kent_Airway 7H53VLRx0052.jpg|K11 the Pacifisim|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/K11 7H53VLR31257.jpg|Yuu the Patience|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Yuu TyGZe4eh6.jpg|Light Kiyomizu the Love|link=https://starry-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Kiyomizu Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Vatican